Woven Rose
by Demonic Kagome
Summary: Fate can be a funny and fickle thing. The general consensus is that fate is a tapestry woven from countless threads that depict the life of the world with living creatures each being represented by their own unique thread.What most people don't realize is that there are countless tapestries with countless threads that continue to be woven together with every passing second.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Blood Blockade Battlefront. I only claim Rosa**

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

Fate can be a funny and fickle thing. The general consensus is that fate is a tapestry woven from countless threads that depict the life of the world with living creatures each being represented by their own unique most people don't realize is that there are countless tapestries with countless threads that continue to be woven together with every passing second.

Some of these tapestries are even similar in appearance and grouped together; however despite this you will find no two tapestries that are identical. Now we cast our gaze to a specific set of tapestries and sift through them. One holds the thread of a boy whose disabled sister sacrifices her sight for him without hesitation, placing him on the path to venture into a dangerous city filled with strange, other-worldly beings where tomorrow isn't a guarantee, to find a way to regain her sight.

Another might have this same person born as a girl with her disabled younger brother sacrificing himself in the same way, but when she ventures to the city she happens to make eye contact with an elder of the night who spirits her away and turns her into one of them.

However this story is about a tapestry different from the rest, with a single, seemingly unimportant thread that by some accidental circumstance, changed the course of fate entirely for not just the boy and his sister, but for entirely different set of siblings. In this story that single thread came in the form of a plain looking, simple man at his simple office job.

Covering his mouth with his hand, the man relieved a slight cough from the back of his throat and continues on with his day like millions of others. At lunch he greets a work friend with a handshake who once finished with his sandwhich, returns to his work.

Now this may not seem like much, but the simple man's role in the chain of events to come is over, for unknown to him he carried within his body the Rhinovirus, otherwise known as the common cold which he had now passed onto his friend when he shook his hand which his friend then used to eat his sandwich. Since this man was scheduled for only a half day, he left for home soon after to help his family to prepare for the trip they would soon take to the state of New York's own Hell Salem's Lot.

Within a couple of days the whole family of four had contracted the virus and were bedridden, forcing them to cancel the trip. At that time a young(ish) man in his late twenties was scrolling through various national airlines to find cheap, last minute tickets. He refreshed the page with a sigh and rubbed a hand over his tired eyes. He had been looking for hours not to find something that he ould afford on short notice to try and surprise his little sister. He didn't bother looking through any international flights, knowing that while his she did enjoy the thought of something like an exotic vacation, she was as frugal as they come and considered such things as far too extravagant for their budget which she kept a close eye on. Not a single penny was wasted.

Dragging his hand down his face the man's eyes immediately locked onto the screen again and stopped on a single travel airline that was usually booked solid as they only flew to the world's most popular tourist destination (at least the outskirts of it was). There were now four vacancies. Acting quickly he booked two of the ticket, unknowingly securing the new threads of fate, "Hey Rosa, pack your bags, we're going on a trip!"

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

Rosa heaved out a sigh, pushing her long golden hair out of her face with one hand while the other fiddled with the gold locket around her neck as she looked at the giant mushroom cloud of fog looming in the distance, covering the city of Hellsalem's Lot, "Hey c'mon sis, don't make such a gloomy face! If you keep it up it might stick that way~!"

She looked over and giggled when she saw her older brother pulling a ridiculously dramatic sad face as he held up his camera, "You might want to take your own advice Takeo, though in your case it'll probably be an improvement." she teased.

Takeo staggered back clutching a hand to his chest, "Ow, that hurts sis, I'm seriously wounded right here." he tapped his finger over his heart.

Rosa snorted softly with a slight smirk, "Sure you are." unable to help it she glanced back at the fog covered city in the distance, her smirk falling, _'Hellsalem's Lot, the new hub of the strange and abnormal, like me...'_

Takeo noticed the instant his little sister's thoughts took another dower turn, he didn't think that she would get depressed at the sight of the city, he had thought that she might take comfort at the sight of a place filled with supernatural beings, but it seemed to have the opposite effect.

Lifting the camera to his eye, he called out, "Alright give me a that beautiful smile of yours!"

Turning her attention back to her brother, Rosa sighed and smiled as her brother pressed the button of the camera, the sun glinting off of her sky blue eyes.

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

 **I know that it's been awhile since I posted anything and I have stories that need to be updated but college has been kicking my ass lately. Anyway enough about my problems, I hope you like this! You know the drill, read and review pwetty pwease!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Blood Blockade Battlefront. But my OCs are mine!**

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

 **6 Months Later**

An alarm blared out in a small apartment in the midst of Hellsalem's Lot at five a.m., a soft groan coming from the bed beside it. A petite hand slid out from under the covers followed by an arm as it searched for the device making the offensive noise. Finally finding it, a finger pushed the button silencing the alarm.

The hand then retreated to the covers as the person within let out a loud yawn and sat up, pushing the covers off of them to reveal a sleep ridden Rosa rubbing her closed eyes. Stretching her arms above her head Rosa slipped out of bed and into her small bathroom to take a shower and wash the bed smell off, not once opening her eyes.

Once she was done she threw on a long sleeved t-shirt that clung to her torso, jeans and a baggy hoodie as she headed for the door, slipping on a pair of sneakers and grabbing her helmet and goggles as she slipped out the door, locking it behind her.

She quickly sped down the stairs, returning the greetings of her various neighbors, human and non. Reaching the lobby the blonde slipped on her helmet and goggles, unchained her scooter and walked it to the street where she mounted it and sped off towards her morning job at a local bakery/cafe known as 'Bobineau's'.

The establishment was owned and run by a beyondian named Bobineau, he was a huge and muscular, blue skinned, squid faced man with a natural shell armor encasing his skin from the neck down. He wore the usual dark beyondian clothing with a white apron over it. His face held a permanent scowl and his pupil and scaleraless green eyes looked like they were staring into your very soul; long story short he was a scary looking guy but once you got to know him, he was really nice, he even let her call him Bobby!

Grabbing a pastry from the display case Rosa ducked under Bobby's playful swipe and scurried into the back to deposit her helmet and outer wear. Donning an apron she slipped into the kitchen, ready to get cooking.

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

Halfway through her shift (during which she had already baked several trays of cookies, a few dozen of pastries and several cakes and various savory treats) as she began to gather the ingredients for her specialty, Bobby's head popped through the kitchen door, "Hey kid, I need you up front, the cafe's getting crowded!"

Wiping her hands on a towel the blonde gave the beyondian a cheeky salute, "Sir, yes, sir!"

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

Clocking out at one p.m. Rosa once more donned her hoodie and helmet, placed her goggles over her eyes and hopped back onto her scooter, taking off into the city once more. She slipped through traffic easily enough as she made her way to her second job of the day, waitressing at Dianne's, a great diner that she had come across on her first day in the city.

Upon entering she was greeted by her fellow blonde, Vivian, daughter of the diner's owner and its only other employee, "Hey Rosa, how've you been?"

The blonde smiled as she made her way to the counter, "I'm good, the cafe was pretty busy this morning, it kept me on my toes."

Viv grinned, "So I bet that means you'll be needing your before work pick-me-up right?"

Rosa giggled back at her, "Awww, you know me so well!"

Chuckling Viv turned to the back and grabbed a large coffee mug, "One Rosa special coming right up!" she then poured the coffee into the mug, added lots of cream and sugar, then topped it off with whipped cream and chocolate sauce. Viv's shoulders shook with mirth as she could practically feel her fellow blonde's forever closed eyes fixated on where the cup of diabetes was as if she could see through her.

She turned around with the cup in hand to see her friend practically vibrating in her seat and she hadn't even drank the abomination that dared call itself coffee yet! "Here you go, your heart attack in a cup."

Taking the mug from her friend's hands Rosa sipped her drink and sighed blissfully as the sugary caffeine seeped into her system, "That's the stuff."

Shaking her head Viv leaned forwards, her elbows resting the counter, "Soooo, have you called your brother yet?"

The cup drifted down from where it rested against her lips and was placed back down on the counter, "No, I haven't."

Viv groaned and rubbed her eyes tiredly, "Rosa, I know you're sick of hearing me say this, but you've got to call him or at least him a letter ya' know."

Rosa's shoulders stiffened slightly, "Yeah." _'A letter huh?'_

"Your family's always gonna about you, even when there's nothing to worry about am I right?"

A sad smirk slipped the onto the seated blonde's face as she pulled her necklace out from her sweater as she rubbed the rose engraved on the surface, "Aren't you always."

Seeing the look on her friend's face Viv sighed, "We've known each other for a while now, if you need someone to talk, even vent to, I'm here alright."

Rosa's smirk softened into a smile and her face brightened as she nodded, "Thanks Viv."

Glad to see that her friend had cheered up, Viv pulled out a ball cap, a hair tie and pins from under the counter and handed it the her, "Now hurry up, your shift starts in ten."

Tying back her waist length, wavy blonde hair into a loose bun, she shoved the hat on over it and pinned the hat in place grinning, "Right!"

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

Rosa tore down the street as fast as her feet could carry her, _'Why the hell did I have to be dragged into this situation dammit?!'_

As soon as she had finished her coffee, something that looked like a tiny monkey, but was a hell of a lot faster snatched her necklace and took off with it. So Rosa now found herself chasing the little thief down through the city streets, dodging pedestrians as she went.

The monkey turned its head back to see that she was gaining on it and sped up even further, _Damn, my legs are going to be sore later.'_ The blonde pumped her legs harder keeping up with the change in speed. The two became blind to the city around them, both deeply invested in the chase passing a bank robbery where a few seconds later an explosion went off, but by then both had long since passed the danger zone.

This continued on for nearly half an hour when the sound of a door opening down an alleyway caught the monkey's attention. Without a second's hesitation he turned down the alley and slipped past a dark skinned man with white hair, hoping to lose his pursuer. Unfortunately for the monkey, the woman was chasing him down with single minded determination. The part of her brain that would normally caution her against trespassing was drowned out by her desperation to retrieve her necklace.

Charging past the man at the door who was now chasing _her_ and yelling for her to stop she followed the monkey into the building, around tight corners and up stairs and through various hallways, around the people who plastered themselves to the walls. One of these people pulled out a cell phone and hit the last button on their speed dial as they watched the white haired man tear through the hallway after the intruder who seemed to be chasing the white blur. As soon as the call connected they spoke, "Sir we seem to have a couple of intruders, Zapps in pursuit."

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

Eventually the two came upon a large set of double doors and just as the monkey barged through them, Rosa pushed off of the ground, leaped towards the monkey and caught him between her hands. Pulling him towards her chest the blonde turned her body so that her shoulder connected to the ground and rolled into a crouch.

Panting lightly, Rosa looked down at the equally tired monkey, "Finally... caught you."

The monkey looked up at the woman he had stolen from in awe, this was the first time anyone had been able to keep up with him, let alone catch him! At least with out a trap, he cringed slightly as he remembered that crazy guy with the metal covering his face. Looking back up at the woman that was still holding him, the monkey felt another wave of admiration.

Rosa blinked in surprise at the monkey's sparkling eyes and cute croon before she was suddenly ripped off the ground, dropping the monkey as she was yanked around by the back of her baggy hoodie to come face-to-face with the man she had passed at the door, "You've got some balls ignoring me and charging in here like that you bastard!" he grabbed the front of her jacket in one hand and lifted her a couple of inches off of the ground so that his blueish silver eyes met her closed ones, "Now who sent you, if you tell me now I _might_ just kill you quickly."

Rosa's eyebrows raised in alarm, "Eh?!"

"Wrong answer." the man pulled what looked like a lighter out of his pocket only to drop it when a polished leather shoe clad foot planted itself in his face from above her head, forcing him to release her as he was knocked to the ground.

Landing softly on her feet the blonde continued to watch as the owner of the foot, a woman around her age in a black pant suit with a black bob cut ground her heel into his face, "Cool it you dumb ape, get your facts straight before you jump to conclusions."

The aforementioned ape shoved her foot off of his face, "That hurt you bitch! And what the hell are you talking about anyway?!"

"What Chain means to say is that this person appears to have been chasing after the sonic speed monkey behind them." a distinctly masculine voice came from behind Rosa.

The blonde turned her body slightly to take in the person behind her. He was a tall, tan skinned, broad shouldered man about a foot taller than she was with thick and short dark red hair that led to pointed side burns the reached up about an inch below his dark green eyes that had rectangle wire-framed glasses. He wore a crisp white dress shirt under a black waist coat with black slacks and brown dress shoes. In her opinion all of that combined with his slight under bite and prominent fangs sticking out from his lower jaw gave him the appearance of a lion. All in all he was very handsome , "Ah, yes. The little guy stole my necklace."

All eyes turned to the monkey that was peeking out from behind her leg, a flash of gold coming from it's neck. The dark skinned man turned back to her and looked her over from top to bottom, "No way that necklace belongs to you, you probably stole it from some other poor sap."

Rosa grit her teeth at the insinuation, "It was my mother's, it's all I have left of her!" she snapped.

The tv then switched on, cutting off anything else that could be said. On the screen was a live report about the bank robbery from earlier, "The man's finally been apprehended and has been taken away by police-"

"It's about that hold-up from earlier. Looks like they caught the guy." the dark haired women, Chain said.

"- lingering dread!" Suddenly the thief cried out in pain as he hunched over as a light blue light split him in half from his back, some kind of magic circle flaring to life above the split. From the center of the circle a giant monster appeared, striking out at the police officers in robotic suits and the camera man, cutting through all of them like butter.

The camera went flying, landing on the ground a short distance from the slaughter, giving the public a wider view of the carnage before the signal was high-jacked and a straw-blonde male with sharp fangs and metal covering his face appeared on the screen, "Hahaha, surprise, surprise!"

"Of course." the white haired man mumbled.

The man appeared away from the screen, lounging in a chair as various shadowed beings feasted behind him, "Well hello, it's been a while. Don't tell me you've forgotten the most sadistic freak of Hellsalem's Lot." he then appeared closer o the screen with a grin, "It's me Femt, the king of depravity!" he banged his face against his camera lens. "So, how's everyone been doing out there these days?" he reappeared in his chair, balancing on the back legs, "Me, I'm utterly bored out of my damn mind." Now he was standing on the table with a megaphone, "And I hold each of you responsible for this stifling boredom! All of you complacent swine just waiting with mouths wide open for food to fall right in, but you never choke!"

Rosa's brow twitched as Femt squished his face against the glass, _'He's quite a character.'_

The white haired man glared at the screen, "This guy pisses me off."

"And so you've forced my hand. You've given me no choice but to create my own fun."

A spark of blue from the corner of her eye caught Rosa's attention, looking down she saw the tiny blue sparks coming from the monkey's head.

The red haired man turned back to look at where the monkey and Rosa stood.

"This is your fault~."

A shocked look crossed Rosa's face, _'Don't tell me-'_ before she could finish her thought a bright blue light shone and the other half of the monster appeared. Rosa was tackled to the ground as it struck.

Her hands were fisted in the material of the shirt of the person who shielded her. Heady spice mixed with the smell of blood filled her nose and she could vaguely hear Femt still talking over the sound of part of the building falling to the ground, "Ooh, did you hear that? Sounds like the game's already begun, I suppose you'll wanna know the rules. Simply enough locate the second dimensional gate and destroy it before the demon halves can find one another. The gate will release the half demon for a nano second every few minutes, giving you the chance to find it. Just look for the clear cut rubble these feisty hell-spawn are bound to leave in their wake, but if the demon halves manage to find each other first and then merge into one, oh buddy~, just thinking about it is utterly terrifying! They may seem bad now, but just you wait~. So, the best of luck to you and your's, trust me humanity **you're gonna need it.** "

As the screen cut out the body above her fell to the side and she looked over to see that it was the red haired man who had protected her, "Mister- gah!" she was cut off as the white haired man yanked her off of the floor.

"You asshole, I knew that story of yours was bullshit, you're working for the king of depravity aren't you!"

Rosa's brows furrowed as she glared down at him, "No, I'm not you jerk, and I wasn't lying either!"

"Put him down Zapp, now." turning her head as much as she could to look back at where the bloodied man lay on the ground, his voice had been strong and clear despite his injury.

Chain crouched down over her their boss, checking his injury before addressing Zapp, "Just try to use your brain for a moment. Klaus sensed the danger and shielded him from it."

Zapp's eyes widened slightly in surprise as he let go of the blonde's jacket, "Ya' did?"

Klaus managed to sit up and cast his eyes around the office, "Where the hell'd that gate open from?" his eyes landed on the monkey that was now at the edge of the office, "Must've been…"

The rest of them turned their eyes to where the monkey now sat. He stared back at them from a moment then turned and leaped down to the streets below, "Hold it monkey!" Chain yelled as she gave chase.

Rosa blinked in surprise, the woman had just jumped out of a building about twenty stories high! She was shaken from her surprise when Zapp once more grabbed a hold of her hoodie and shook her back and forth, this was getting irritating, "So this really was all part of your plan wasn't it!"

"Is there empty space between your ears?! I already said that I wasn't lying!" she shouted.

Klaus looked up at the stranger as they pried Zapps hands off of their jacket, staring at their closed eye lids, his stoic expression not giving away his thoughts, "Tell me, you saw it didn't you."

Rosa's shoulders stiffened slightly, then relaxed as she sighed in defeat, "Yes, I did."

"Huh?! That's not even possible, that attack was way to fast for any human eye to register!" Zapp exclaimed.

Klaus raised his hand, silencing the dark skinned man, "You don't exactly have human eyes though, do you." he stated.

Feeling her jaw clench reflexively to the statement Rosa took a deep breath and forcibly relaxed it, "No... I don't."

 **Flashback**

" _It happened about six months ago. My older brother had decided to surprise me with a trip. We toured the state before finally finding ourselves outside of Hellsalem's Lot. He had just taken a picture of me in front of the city scape when…"_

It was like the world had frozen around them as a tear in reality opened and a giant white being, enveloped in a green aura so powerful that it was visible to the human eye. It was covered in various colored eyes with a single multi-colored eye in its sharp toothed maw. Its giant arm slammed into the ground behind each of them, boxing the siblings in. Two smaller arms extended from its middle, a pair of eyes wrapped in their own colorful aura held in one of its hands, "You must choose. Which one of you two will bear witness."

" _We didn't understand what it had meant, but we did understand what it left unsaid. The person who didn't witness, would forfeit their sight."_

" _So that mean's that if you can still see you must have sacrificed your own brother you little dick bag!"_

 _Tears silently fell from her closed lids, "At the time it was like my body had frozen, the sheer presence of this being had left me stunned in awe and fear at how powerless I felt before it and my mind was numbed. I somehow managed to keep standing even though me knees were shaking."_

"If you have to then take it from me."

" _My brother is amazing, all my life he did everything in his power to protect me. He was able to calmly look it in the eye and speak so clearly without an ounce of hesitation, I felt like such a coward."_

"If you have to, then take my sight from me!"

 **End Flashback**

Sudden rapid fire gunshots from the air cut off anything else Rosa was going to say as HLPD swat plane/copter hybrids surrounded the top of the building, **"ATTENTION, THIS IS THE HLPD SWAT TEAM. LIE DOWN ON THE GROUND, PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD AND CROSS YOUR ANKLES NOW. THIS IS A STATE OF EMERGENCY, FOLLOW INSTRUCTIONS OR WE WILL SHOOT."**

The warning was repeated as the three below looked up at the flying vehicles. Zapp shoved his hands in his pockets, "Looks like we got company. You don't think their gonna try to pin all this crap on us do ya'?"

Klaus kept his hand pressed to his side over the injury he received when he protected Rosa as he stood up, "These abilities that you've obtained, I understand them and everything you can do with them. And knowing what I know about them I'd like to make a deal with you, if you're interested. I believe that this ability of yours could be the key to resolving this entire situation; therefor I'd like you to work with us and If you're willing to help us, we'll do what we can to help you, after all you do have a reason for coming back to this city don't you."

"Who are you people?"

He straightened his posture, "Allow me to formally introduce myself, my name is Klaus Von Reinherz and I am the leader of this organization, Libra."

The name struck a cord in Rosa and for good reason, she had heard plenty or rumors about Libra since she had moved to the city, Bobby himself had warned her to avoid them if she happened to cross paths with any of their members. But if she believed this man's words then maybe, just maybe she could find what she was looking for.

Mechanized swat suits dropped down from the sky surrounding them before Rosa could give her answer. Removing his hand from his side Klaus walked towards the suits and clapped Zapp's shoulder as he passed behind him, "Zapp, let me handle things here. I need you and our new friend on the street hunting down the real threat. And you'll need your strength for that fight."

As his arm fell back to his side a silver cross knuckle duster with an upwards pointing blade attached to the outside slipped out from his left sleeve and into his hand he turned his head slightly and locked eyes with the blonde, "You don't have to give me an answer right now but there's one thing that I'd like you to reconsider, in no way are you a coward." The sheer truth in his gaze left her breathless, "You want proof? Despite the last ten minutes you're still standing right there. If a man can acknowledge the adversity in the path before him and yet he still struggles toward the light, then his spirit… can't be broken!" He lifted the hand with his knuckle duster clad hand up, preparing to attack, "I'm about to use my Brain Grid Blood Battle Technique. **So stand back.** "

A shiver ran up Rosa's spine as his voice turned husky, _'Blood battle technique, so Libra doesn't just deal with trouble from the Alter-world, they also…'_ screams and maniacal laughter along with images of blood and shining fangs flashed through her mind before she focused her gaze Klaus's red clad back as pulled his fist back and struck, "Form 11… Wirbelsturm!" blood flowed from a circle on the cross, slicing through the robotic suits, "Now, go save the world."

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

Rosa clung to the seat of Zapp's own moped as he zipped around the other vehicles in the tunnel, the cold metal of the gun that the white haired man had shoved into her hands as they left chilling her skin where it was slipped into the back of her jeans, "Hey, do we really have to kill the monkey?!" she yelled over the engine.

"The monkey is the gate, so yes!"

"But I don't think it was, it didn't split in half like the bank robber did!"

A contemplative frown fell over his face as the arrived on the other side of the tunnel, "You got a point!" Hearing the his phone's ring tone Zapp pulled it out and answered, "Yeah!?"

He ripped it away from his ear as Chain shouted out, "The monkey's headed your way and the gate's about to open again!" Rosa's head shot up as the monkey used Zapp's head as a spring board, "So watch out!"

The blue light flashed again. In a nano second the second half turned the part of the city they were in into rubble, including Rosa's hat, hair tie and sweatshirt, the bridge and Zapps moped, sending the two flying.

Rosa hit the ground rolling, her golden hair covering her face as she pushed herself up and froze at the sight of a familiar diner, now almost completely reduced to rubble. Staggering to her feet the blonde rushed into what was left of it, "Vivian, Boss?!" she called out for them, praying that they were still alive.

"Rosa…?" a weak voice called out. Rosa rushed through the remains of the destroyed diner to where she heard the voice, relief and worry coursing through her when she saw her friend trapped under some rubble as her father shielded her body, "You're alright, thank goodness. You've gotta get out of here, there's no telling when that monster might attack again." however Rosa didn't move,her face hidden by her hair as her body trembled, "Go, hurry!"

"No." She stood and turned in one fluid motion, looking back at Vivian with a bright smile, "I'm not leaving you guys here to die."

That was when the first demon half appeared, aiming his weapons at Rosa only to be thwarted by Zapp who wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, blocking the attack with a red sword made entirely of blood, though they were still sent flying.

When they came to a stop Rosa blushed slightly at the position she was know in, straddling Zapp's lap as he grinned at her charmingly, "Sorry about the rough handling babe, but you wouldn't have happened to see a lanky looking pansy-assed dorky guy in a baggy sweatshirt have you."

Her blush faded and an unimpressed frown appeared on her face as a blonde eyebrow twitched at the description, "I'm right here you jackass."

Said jackass's jaw dropped in shock at the familiar voice and took in the features of the woman on his lap, stopping on her still closed eyelids, "Wait, you're a chick?!"

"You mean you thought I was a man?!" Rosa shook her head, "No, no we need to get back on track."

Pushing the issue aside for the moment Zapp nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we've got to finish this before that gate opens again. I'll take the half demon. You do something about the monkey."

The blonde turned back to face him, "You sure you can handle that thing?"

"What, don't tell me that you're worried about me." he said with a smirk as his blade disappeared.

Ignoring his smirk Rosa pushed away from him and stood up, looking over at where the half demon stood before the trembling monkey, "We've both seen what one of these things can do. I need to know that you can handle it, it's not just our lives on the line here."

"Just focus on dealing with the monkey." He pulled out a the lighter from earlier, "Here goes, don't miss your chance." Rosa tensed, ready to run as the smirk fell from Zapps face, a serious expression taking over, "Let's try some Big Dipper style, Blood Technique, Blade One." Pricking his hand with a needle on the bottom corner, blood gushed out and formed the blade from earlier, " **Homuramaru.** " The demon turned, sensing the threat as Zapp positioned the blade it like he was about to draw it, " **Get moving!** "

At the signal Rosa shot forwards towards the monkey not losing focus as a small explosion went off behind her and slid to a stop before the teriffied monkey who stared up at her with teary eyes, "All right little guy, hold still and let me get a good look at you..." the lids of her eyes finally opened, revealing large, glowing blue orbs that resembled complex camera lenses, "With these eyes." focusing on the monkey's head Rosa zoomed in searching for the gate at microscopic level to find the source of the gate.

Seeing the woman reaching out for him the monkey flinched in fear, waiting for his end, 'Pop.' Rosa rubbed his head, giving the monkey a warm smile as he opened his eyes, "Don't worry, it's over now." Feeling her exhaustion catching up with her, Rosa dropped onto her rear and raised her face to the sky with a smile, her eyes closed once more. Feeling something tapping her leg the blonde looked down to see the monkey holding up her necklace. Scooping the little guy up she lifted him up to her neck where he re-clasped the chain. She took in his ruffled and dirty appearance and compared it to her own condition, "Looks like we've both had a rough day huh?" she giggled as the monkey nuzzled against her cheek.

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

Thanks to the timely arrival of Bobby, who had heard from the news about that the last known demon attack was in the area of Dianne's and rushed over to check on them, they were able to get Vivian and her Dad out from under to rubble and clear the rest of it out from the dining area. Luckily the kitchen was relatively untouched, which was where Viv, her dad and Bobby currently were.

Zap even stuck around to help a little and now sat at the counter next to the monkey, sipping at a cup of coffee as he tried (and failed) to flirt with Rosa while she wiped the counter down. This was the scene that Klaus and Chain walked in on after tracking Zapp's phone to his location.

"Zapp, where is the young man from earlier?"

"You didn't ditch him somewhere or let him die did you, you brain dead monkey?" Chain demanded.

Zapp turned to face his coworkers with a smirk, "Looks like that nose of yours is on its way out, might be time to put you down, she-bitch."

Placing a hand on her shoulder to hold Chain back when she snarled Klaus spoke up, "What do you mean Zapp?"

"I'm saying that our little intruder is right in front of you Chief."

Both members of Libra looked around the counter, but the only one they recognised was the monkey who stared back at them.

"..."

"... I knew you mentally retarded."

"I'm not talking about the fucking monkey!"

As entertaining as Rosa found this scene to be people were beginning to stare, so she cleared her throat, catching their attention, "It's good to see that you're both alright Miss. Chain, Mr. Klaus."

The two stared blankly at her and Rosa could practically see the wheels in their heads slowly turning until realization finally struck.

"!"

"Huh?!"

"I'm Rosa Hikari Yamada, I look forward to working with you." she smiled despite feeling the cold metal of the exicutioner's blade resting on the back of her neck.

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

 **I hope you guys liked it. Please review!**


End file.
